


Good

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth receives a secret love note and tries to figure out who it is from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mannana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!

Beth paces across the floor of her cell, lined paper crumpled within her hands.

She had been in the process of getting ready this morning, stopping by the calendar taped to her wall in order to cross off yesterday’s date when she had spotted it—a note.

A simple note written on purple paper had been stuck nearby her calendar with a heart sticker to keep it in place. The blonde had almost missed it her first look around, so many other papers and pictures taped to her wall, and ended up needing to do a double take. But once it had become apparent that it was a new addition to her room, Beth had found herself both excited and apprehensive to open it.

_Meet me in the south watch tower tomorrow just before sundown – love, your secret admirer_

Now she can’t stop thinking about it, her mind running around in circles as she attempts to decipher just what exactly this message means. Well, she knows what it _means_ , but not who it’s from or why it’s been written for her.

It’s only after she takes another look at her calendar that she realizes why she has probably received it: Valentine’s Day.

It’s tomorrow, the universal day of love. Beth blushes slightly just thinking about it, never having been somebody’s valentine before. But whose?

The blonde begins to run through a mental list of males currently at the prison, hoping to figure out who this request may be from. Or perhaps even a girl, Beth realizes with a soft laugh. Even then, she knows she would be flattered by the gesture.

Beth decides it’s for the best to put it aside for the time being and get started on her long workday. She has the whole day to figure out who it is and she’ll be able to people watch, too. One thing she knows for certain is that it wasn’t taped on her wall last night, meaning whoever it was had taped it there at some point during the night. Maybe they will act weird around her today, embarrassed and nervous for having given her the note, and she will be able to uncover the hidden writer’s identity.

She can only hope so, eventually hiding the paper beneath her pillow before leaving her cell.

In her haste to make it to Rick’s cell, heading to grab Judith for the day, Beth nearly runs over Carl in the process. Her shoulder makes contact with his own and she winces, frowning as she pulls back.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, embarrassed for being so unfocused that she had accidentally missed spotting him walking her way.

He only smiles softly in reply, shaking her apology off. “It’s fine Beth,” he promises.

 The blonde finds herself smiling back softly, nodding. It always feels good to see Carl smiling, it’s something she doesn’t see him doing very often any more these days. But ever since Rick had stepped back as leader and he and Carl had started working out in the field, he’s been slowly getting better—growing warmer as a person.

She leaves him with a quick wave, continuing to head for his father’s cell.

It’s only once she’s three or so steps away that a thought strikes her—maybe the note is from Carl.

It’s no secret that he’s always had a bit of a crush on her. Even Beth notices, and even if it’s not love it’s definitely a strong infatuation. Usually she doesn’t mind, finding it sweet really, but she cringes softly at the thought of meeting Carl tomorrow evening in the tower. She would have to let him down and that would make him sad; take away that smile of his he’s been working so hard to get back. She doesn’t know if she has it in her to do that to him.

The blonde takes a moment to compose herself, sighing deeply, before she turns the corner and enters Rick’s cell.

He’s sitting on his bunk, Judith in his hands as she coos softly while her little fingers reach out to grab at his lips and cheeks. Beth takes a moment to admire the sight, smiling wide as she finds her heart fluttering softly at the view. He looks good like that, watching his baby as though she’s his whole world. Being a father seems to suit Rick very well.

“She looks happy.”

Beth breaks the soft silence and Rick turns to look over at her, his grin still in place as he nods. “She slept all the way through the night and woke up this mornin’, drank her bottle, and now she won’t stop gigglin’. You’ll definitely love her today.”

Beth chuckles softly, shaking her head. “I love her even on her worst days,” she admits sincerely. Stepping into his room further, she reaches out a finger. Judith grabs it almost instantly, gnawing at the young girl’s digit with her gums and growing teeth.

Beth and Rick share a look, both grinning as they watch the baby.

“I’m sure you want to get out there and start workin’,” she eventually interjects. Rick nods easily enough, agreeing with her as he hands Judith over.

She’s getting bigger everyday now, Beth knows that for certain as she holds her in her arms. Readjusting Judith along her hip, she regards him one last time. “We’ll be out later,” she promises.

Rick nods, running his hand over the scruff peppering his chin. “I’ll be waitin’ for it.”

Beth leaves him with the quick flash of a smile, grabbing Judith’s chubby wrist before making her wave, too. “Say goodbye to daddy,” she whispers, pressing a small kiss to her temple after.

Rick chuckles, watching with a twinkle in his eye as Beth leaves his cell with his daughter in her arms.

* * *

 

Beth cringes slightly at the thought of having received a love note from any of the older Woodbury gentlemen they’ve taken in, crossing them off of the list she’s been building in her journal. She can’t imagine any of them going after her anyway, and hopes that is the case. It’s almost frightening to think about showing up there tomorrow night only to find herself alone in a small room with a strange man.

It is after the majority of her list has been crossed off that she bites her lip and takes a deep, hard look at the names still remaining. It probably isn’t a coincidence that they’re mostly just the men at the prison she actually speaks with. To be honest, she isn’t even certain if half of the residents here at the prison right now could have possible known which cell was hers to put the note in.

The blonde decides pretty quickly that it probably isn’t Tyreese, either, even if it does seem like the type of gesture he would make. Beth smiles softly thinking about it, wondering briefly about who he was before the world changed. She knows any woman would be lucky to find love with Tyreese, but also knows that they view each other simply as friends. Besides, Beth is pretty certain he’s had his eyes set on Karen for a little while now.

She crosses his name from the list with a small giggle, shaking her head as she thinks about him asking Karen out for Valentine’s. She mentally reminds herself to tell him about it later at dinner, hoping to give him a bit of encouragement to finally do the deed.

That only leaves seven names on her list: Carl, Daryl, Rick, Bob, Zack, Noah, and Ryan.

Beth is almost positive it has to be one of them, snorting aloud slightly as she goes through the remainder of her list once more. It would be silly to think it could be Daryl, she decides. But there’s a part of her that wonders about it, just a little bit. Probably because he’s always been so secretive. Beth doesn’t really know much about him or his personal life, so for all she knows this could be his handiwork.

She doubts it but figures it couldn’t hurt to leave his name on the list for the time being.

The blonde then takes a moment to run her fingertip over Rick’s name, thinking out the plausibility of it within her head. It doesn’t seem very likely, she admits to herself with a slight sigh. Beth isn’t too proud to admit to herself that she would be okay with it if it was him.

And why shouldn’t she be?

He’s a gentlemen, a great leader and father, and is one of the few people here at the prison who treats her like the adult she actually is.

Still, Beth realizes how slim the possibility really is, regretting it as her pen slips over his name and draws a line through the word.

To her left Judith begins to fuss slightly and she sets her journal to the side, picking up the baby instead. Beth smiles at her, tickling her stomach before she blows a raspberry against the flesh of her arm.

Judith laughs, her near fit dissipating instantly, and the blonde finds herself laughing herself as she admires the baby. She’s always been fascinated by how quickly their moods can change from one second to the next.

They’re both seated on a blanket nearby the field of crops. Rick, Carl, and Hershel are all fast at work before her, caring for the vegetation and planting new crops. Beth takes a moment to look past Judith, admiring the three men hard at work. Rick catches her eye as she does so, nodding slightly before he takes his gloves off and tosses them aside.

Pretty soon he’s sitting on the blanket beside them, placing his hand along Judith’s back as Beth continues holding her.

“You looked busy,” he admits, eyeing her journal briefly.

Beth blushes lightly, almost too embarrassed to bring something like this up. For a minute she doesn’t think she will, maybe thinks that it’s better kept as a secret, but eventually shrugs before handing Judith over.

Rick takes her easily enough, settling the baby onto his own lap as Beth reaches for the book she had been writing in all afternoon. “It’s embarrassin’,” she admits, shrugging.

He chuckles, pausing to press a kiss to Judith’s temple before he shrugs. “You don’t have to tell me,” he offers simply enough. Beth can tell he’s sincere in this notion, realizing that she’s just being foolish by keeping it hidden—he would never tell if she asks him not to.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” she confesses, biting her lip. At Rick’s inquisitive gaze, a single eyebrow raised, she continues. “Someone left me a note, wantin’ to meet me in the tower.”

Beth takes a moment to watch Rick as he registers her words; first confusion sets in before he seems to finally grasp her words and understand what she’s talking about. “Valentine’s Day is today?” He asks her, smiling.

But she shakes her head in response, pushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. “It’s tomorrow,” she corrects. “And somebody wants to meet with me.”

“Well Beth,” he can’t help but laugh softly and she blushes gently, pushing him on the shoulder in jest, “that’s sweet.”

“I shouldn’t have told you.” Both know she doesn’t really mean it and says it more out of embarrassment than anything else. It only makes Rick grin wider.

“Are you going to go?”

Beth shrugs. “I don’t know. I’ve been tryin’ to figure out who it is but I just don’t know yet. I’m not sure if I should go or not.”

Rick nods understandingly, pausing to help Judith from off of his lap. She stands before him, Rick keeping her up as he grabs ahold of her hands, and he bounces her up and down lightly while she squeals in delight.

Beth smiles as she watches her, admiring how strong her legs have been getting lately. It probably won’t be long now until she’s walking.

“I think you should go,” he eventually settles on an answer, turning to meet her gaze again. “Maybe you’ll be surprised by who you find there waitin’ for you. Who’ve you narrowed it down to, anyway?”

She sighs deeply, flustered yet again. Eventually she opens up her leather-bound book, flipping through the pages until she finds the page with the freshest ink. “It’s either gotta be Bob, Carl, Zack, Ryan, or…” she trails off, feeling suddenly stupid.

Rick arches a brow, waiting for her response. Soon enough she gives in, mumbling, “Daryl.”

He laughs after she admits this and Beth turns from his gaze, shaking her head good-naturedly.

“Daryl huh?” He chides slightly. Really the blonde doesn’t mind it much, mostly just happy to be experiencing Rick so content and playful for once.

“Hey,” she shrugs, pointing at him, “anythin’ is possible, right?”

Rick grins before he nods. “You never know. Can I ask what made you take my name off the list?”

Beth is surprised by his question, taken off guard for a moment, and bites at her lip while she thinks it over thoughtfully.

“Because you’re Rick,” is what she finally ends up settling with.

He regards her silently for what feels like ages, Beth growing more and more nervous beneath his stare, until he eventually laughs and shakes his head. “That’s not the best answer I’ve ever heard,” he admits.

The blonde finds herself laughing as well, shifting a bit on the blanket until both of her legs are crossed beneath her. “Maybe not,” she reasons eventually, “but I’m not wrong, right?”

“I’m afraid not,” he tells her, extending a hand to rub her shoulder lightly. Beth tries not to let her disappointment show. “I’m really glad you told me, though. If you’re out too late tomorrow I’ll be sure to stop by and check up on you; make sure you’re safe.”

She nods gratefully, in part relieved by this notion. Beth doesn’t think they’re housing any bad people under their roof, but there’s always that thought in the back of her mind that they could be. The last thing she needs is to be trapped in a guard tower with somebody who doesn’t understand what the word no means. “I’d like that,” she thanks him.

“I could always ask Daryl about it,” he adds in reflection, head tilting to the side thoughtfully. “See if he’s sweet on you and leavin’ little love notes around the prison.”

Beth releases a small, loud gasp of surprised laughter, rolling her eyes. “I get it,” she grins, opening her journal back up in order to cross off Daryl’s name. “You’re right. Guess it’s probably not him, either.”

Rick smiles to himself, side eying Beth briefly before he sighs and hands Judith back over. “It’s time to get back to work,” he informs her.

Beth takes the baby with ease, lying her on her stomach beside her knee. The blonde takes a moment to readjust the sunhat covering Judith’s head before she giggles softly as she watches her.

Judith begins picking at the loose threads of the blanket, babbling happily and drooling a bit as she does so.

“I got work to do too,” Beth reminds him with a grin, pointing at her journal as she holds it within her hands.

“Good luck with that, Beth.”

“Thank you, Rick.”

Beth watches him walking away and smiles humorously, shaking her head before she opens her journal and continues to write.

* * *

 

Beth grumbles in annoyance, pushing her hair from off of her forehead for the fifth or sixth time.

Really she’s just nervous, and she knows that. But the blonde can’t help in taking it out on her hair, trying her best to do something nice with it for once. It’s not much but it’s something. Even if she doesn’t have any access to dresses or makeup or jewelry, Beth wants to look decent enough for tonight and figures that doing something with her hair will make her feel a bit better about herself. Unfortunately the apocalypse doesn’t leave room for many luxuries.

Eventually she gives up on trying too hard and settles for a simple side bun, pinning her signature braid against the side of her head. She takes a moment to close her eyes after, trailing her fingertip along the braid. She can still picture clear as day her mother braiding her hair, always smiling and laughing and sometimes even singing for Beth as she would do so.

“Your hair looks nice.”

Beth turns quickly, surprised by the sudden voice. Once she spots Glenn leaning against the doorframe of her cell she releases a sigh, wiping the back of her hand over her lightly sweating brow. “You scared me,” she laughs. “And thanks.”

Glenn smiles, nodding. “Sorry about that,” he apologizes. “Carol asked me to find you. She’s ready to start dinner.”

Beth nods, running her hands casually over her hair for one more second before she bites her lip in satisfaction. Certainly a mirror would benefit her greatly right now, but that’s not an option so she instead settles for feeling it over, finding everything to be in place.

“You look beautiful today,” Glenn continues, “just so you know.”

This surprises Beth slightly, looking up to meet his eyes. There’s a gleam in there somewhere and she almost feels taken aback by it. It’s unsettling to say the least, her nerves doubling because there’s no possible way Glenn would ever be the one to leave her a secret note. None.

He would never do that to Maggie.

“Thanks,” the blonde smiles, although it doesn’t quite meet her eyes. Glenn smiles back, leaving her cell door with a parting nod.

Beth follows behind him, hoping to shake away these newfound doubts.

* * *

 

She’s worried.

It had been easy to put aside tonight during dinner, made even easier by Carol and her easy going attitude and effortless conversation. But making dinner had gone by faster than Beth had been prepared for. Now they’re done and she’s ready to leave, to take off outside, and make her way to the watch tower.

Carol had just left moments ago to gather everyone up for their meal and Beth is hoping to be gone before the crowds arrive. A part of her doesn’t want anybody else to see her making her way up to the tower, but mostly she’s just afraid of staying behind and finding out who doesn’t show up. Chances are, whoever it is, they’re the person now currently waiting for her.

Beth shivers in anticipation, taking a deep breath before she takes off from the prison and down the courtyard. Glancing back quickly, certain that nobody else has spotted her or is following her, she continues walking forward at a quick pace.

It’s only once she arrives at the tower, fingertips hovering over the doorknob that she realizes just how nervous she truly is. Her hands shake as they press against the metal of the door.

It opens with a hefty push, squeaking slightly. Beth is careful to close the door behind herself after she slips inside.

Taking a deep breath and swiping a bit of nervous sweat from off of her forehead, she ascends the stairs.

When she makes it up to the tower and sees him standing there by the window, glancing out towards the sky, Beth can hardly believe it and has to do a double take in surprise.

“Rick?”

He turns slowly, his own smile wide as he meets her gaze.

“What’re you doin’ here?” The blonde asks, confusion lacing her features. “You scare off whoever sent me that message?”

Rick chuckles, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. “Not quite,” he offers. “Are you surprised?”

Beth releases a huff of stunned air, biting her lip as she admires the man before her. She takes a moment to allow this realization to sink in, tickling her stomach pleasantly. “In a good way,” she admits. “You told me it wasn’t you.”

 He shrugs softly in response, clearly self-conscious as he turns away from her penetrating gaze. “Didn’t wanna give it away,” he confesses with a soft laugh.

“Glenn was bein’ weird earlier, talkin’ about how beautiful I looked,” she admits, shaking her head. “I almost thought it was gonna be him.”

“I paid Glenn a candy bar to say that to you,” Rick comes clean with a chuckle, biting his lip out of guilt.

Beth’s eyes widen in surprise, a grin playing at her lips as she punches him lightly on the chest. “Rick! I thought he was going to try and cheat on my sister,” the blonde laughs, shaking her head. “I should leave you here all alone just for puttin’ me through that.”

He nods his head. “Fair enough, but you’re not going to.”

She bites her lip, admiring Rick as he stands in front of her and reaches out his hand. She takes it, proving his claim true, and follows him over to the blanket on the floor where they both take a seat.

“I can’t believe you did this,” the blonde admits after, crossing her legs beneath herself and placing both hands on her thighs where her fingertips tap lightly at the fabric of her pants. She’s nervous and also pretty certain that Rick can tell as much.

“Guess ‘because you’re Rick’ wasn’t a good enough excuse after all,” he settles for with a chuckle. This pulls a small grin from Beth and she swipes her hair behind her ear nervously.

“I was way off,” she admits, licking her lip thoughtfully. “But I’m glad about it.”

“Yeah?” It’s his turn to look nervous, hands splayed in his lap. “I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it. But last week I happened to look at that calendar of yours and realized now might be my perfect opportunity. How’d I do?”

He watches her hopefully and Beth can’t stop the slight flutter of her stomach. This is probably the best outcome she could imagine, if she’s being honest. Still, a few doubts and worries linger within her mind. “You did good,” she promises with a smile. “But…”

Rick’s smile falls immediately, a stiffness settling in. It catches her off guard for a moment, only until she realizes how her words must have sounded and begins to backtrack. “It’s not like that Rick,” she adds on quickly, shaking her head. “I promise.”

His tension visibly dissipates, a softness settling in, and he reaches out to grab her shoulder carefully. “What’s wrong then?”

“It’s me,” the blonde admits carefully. “Are you sure you really like…me?”

He can’t stop his laugh from falling before it does, and Beth watches him with bewilderment in her eyes. “Don’t laugh!”

“I’m sorry,” Rick admits after, shaking his head as he moves to sit closer to the girl. “Of course I like you, Beth,” he promises, pulling her closer. “I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t. I really like you a lot, probably more than I should.”

“I just wanted to make sure,” she whispers, voice mumbled due to the fabric of his shirt where she lays her head against him.

It feels good to be in his arms this way, almost like a relief.

“The sun is just settin’ now,” he reminds her. “We can watch if you want to.”

Beth nods against his chest, eventually pulling away to look up into his eyes. “This is a really good day,” she admits, smiling softly.

Rick grins tenderly, planting a soft kiss to her forehead before he pulls back. “I promise to try and make as many good days for you as I can.”

The blonde can hear the truth in his tone, in the timber of his voice, and it sends a chill through her body. He’s never looked at her this way before, not with this intense of a gaze, and she can’t help in looking back and feeling heated to the core by the warmth in his eyes.

It’s only after Rick leans down slowly, stubble tickling her chin and lips pressing to her own that she closes her eyes. His kiss is soft and slow, passionate but focused. He kisses Beth as though he’s been waiting to do so for years and it almost brings tears to her eyes.

Her stomach flutters at the realization that it’s _Rick_ sitting before her, kissing her in such a way, cupping her jaw tenderly within his hand.

Eventually they part, both all smiles, before turning to face the sunset. Rick’s hand finds her own easily enough, intertwining their fingers.

Resting her head against his shoulder, watching the sun as it falls slowly from the sky, Beth decides she can’t wait to discover all of the good Rick has to offer her.


End file.
